Allias Movies' Information
Hi, I'm Allias Salmon and this is my channel. I like Ice Age, Tarzan, My Little Pony and any animated films or shows. I make cast video with Movie Maker on my laptop. Films/TV shows i use : A in Alphabetical Order: *''Aladdin'' *''Aladdin and The Return of Jafar'' *''Aladdin and The King of Thieves'' *''Disney's Allias'' *''Allias 2 : Monkey Do'' *''Allias 3 : Mammoth Quest'' *''Almost Naked Animals'' *''An American Tail (trilogy)'' *''Anastasia (1997 film)'' *''Annoying Orange'' *''The Aristocats '' *''Atlantis : Milo's Return'' B in Alphabetical Order: *''Badults'' *''Bailey and Megan'' *''Bailey and Megan - Plant Problem'' *''Bailey and Megan 2 : Return of Beatriz'' *''Bailey and Megan 3'' *''Balto'' *''Balto 2: Wolf Quest'' *''Balto 3: Wings of Change'' *''Bambi'' *''Bambi 2'' *''Bartok the Magnificent'' *''Brother Bear '' *''Brother Bear 2'' C in Alphabetical Order: *''Cats Don't Dance'' *''Chicken Run'' *''The Cleveland Show'' *''The Croods'' D in Alphabetical Order: *''Dinosaur (2000 film)'' *''Dinosaurs (TV series)'' *''Dreamwork's Dragons'' *''Dumbo'' E in Alphabetical Order: *''The Emperor's New Groove '' *''The Emperor's New Groove Kronk's New Groove'' *''The Emperor's New School (TV Show)'' *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' F in Alphabetical Order: *''Family Guy'' *''Felidae (1994 film)'' *''The Fox and the Hound '' *''The Fox and the Hound 2'' *''FurTV'' *''Frozen'' G in Alphabetical Order: *''A Goofy Movie'' *''The Great Mouse Detective'' *''The Good Dinosaur'' H in Alphabetical Order: *''Help, I'm a Fish'' *''Home (2015)'' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' *''Horton Hears a Who (2008 film)'' I in Alphabetical Order: *''Ice Age '' *''Ice Age The Meltdown'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' *''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' *''Ice Age Giants'' *''Ice Age Mammals of North America'' *''Ice Age Mammals of North America : The Meltdown'' *''Ice Age Mammals of North America : Continental Drift'' J in Alphabetical Order: *''The Jungle Book '' *''The Jungle Book 2'' K in Alphabetical Order: *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''Kung Fu Panda Holiday'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five'' L in Alphabetical Order: *''The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show)'' *''LEGO : Legends of Chima'' *''The Lion King '' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''The Little Mermaid 3 : Ariel's Beginning'' *''Littlest Pet Shop (2012 series)'' M in Alphabetical Order: *''Madagascar '' *''Madagascar Escape 2 Africa'' *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper'' *''McJuggerNuggets'' *''Merry Madagascar'' *''Monsters We Met'' *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' *''My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic'' N in Alphabetical Order *''Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007)'' O in Alphabetical Order *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''Oliver and Company'' *''Open Season'' *''Open Season 2'' *''Open Season 3'' *''Over the Hedge'' P in Alphabetical Order: *''The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show)'' *''Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Pocahontas'' *''Pocahontas 2: Journey To A New World'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' *''Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show)'' *''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' R in Alphabetical Order: *''The Rescuers'' *''The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Rio'' *''Rio 2'' *''Romeo and Juliet : Sealed wih Kiss'' *''Rover Dangerfield'' *''Rugrats Go Wild'' S in Alphabetical Order: *''Scooby Doo and the Monster of Mexico'' *''Scooby Doo on Monster Island'' *''The Secret of NIMH'' *''Shark Tale'' *''Shrek'' *''Shrek 2'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Shrek the Halls'' *''The Simpsons'' *''The Simpsons Movie'' *''SuperMarioLogan'' T in Alphabetical Order: *''Tarzan (1999's Film)'' *''Tarzan II'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 series)'' *''Teletubbies'' *''A Tigger Movie'' *''Total Drama All Stars'' W in Alphabetical Order: *''Wafflepwn'' *''Walking with Dinosaurs'' *''Walking with Dinosaurs : The Movie'' *''Walking with Beasts'' *''Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' *''Watership Down (TV Series)'' *''We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''What's New Scooby Doo?'' *''Wild New World'' *''The Wild (2006 film)'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' Z in Alphabetical Order *''Zootopia (2016 film)'' Category:Allias Movies